An Angel's Past
by MageofHeart88
Summary: In this story Pit's name is 'Athoos' (which is Greek for innocent.) This is a full back story in which Pit was a human who had died and gone to Skyworld. This will also be three parts all told from different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Past**

With hair as auburn like the dying leaves in the autumn, a young boy giggled playfully in the last moments of daylight. He outstretched his arms, feeling the breeze rush past him as if the last moments of light would last an eternity. Behind him ran his breathless mother and father, trying to keep up with their energetic son. The young boy's mother possessed incredibly long dark black hair that flew widely in the wind while she attempted to contain its madness. The doting father, close behind the mother, looked almost identical to his offspring and wore an exquisite white toga with many jewels. He gazed with love-filled eyes at his beautiful wife before he lifted his son high into the air.

"Hahaha wait up Pit!" called his loving mother, panting hard. She often called him this due to his habit of making pits within the backyard, storing 'treasures' he had found that day. From above the hilltop the gleaming boy's eyes sparkled with child-like wonder. Finally catching up to their son, the mother and father lied down in the soft grass and gazed up at the glittery stars, sprinkled out just for their pleasure. Pit reached out for the stars, in attempt to feel their energy.

"One day I'm gonna touch them; just you see!"

"Now son, don't forget the tale of Icarus," his father warned.

"But I don't have wings of wax; besides the stars aren't like the sun!" His mother gazed upon him warmly, her arms around him tightly. She always enjoyed his child-like perception. How simple it must have been to believe in more than what you could physically see. Pit stared up at the shimmering stars wondering why they were so distant until he closed his sleepy eyes. Carefully placing the small child upon his back, the father and mother started for home.

Pit's mother wrapped him in a warm blanket by the fierce fire. The chilly breeze nipped at his resting face, his mind dreaming peacefully. Exquisite vases sat upon marvelous pillars as well as an expensively impressive household shrine, which they honored every day. The crackling fire echoed throughout the spacious house, yet forsaking the impression of emptiness. His gentle mother never had to lift a finger due to their loyal housekeeping and fully used that to her advantage. She upheld the family name by occasionally inviting over guests to entertain them however she mainly focused on spending time with Pit. Often times other women would spread gossip of how she wasn't playing her part as a wife but she abruptly ignored it; what mattered the most to her was her son. After warming his small and weak body, his mother carried him off to bed and kissed him goodnight, tucking him in thick blankets to ensure his warmth. Walking back toward her husband she smiled in her usual motherly grin, thinking of how grateful she was to have such a wonderful son in her life.

"He certainly is a good son; I pray to the Goddess of Light that he may be protected." She closed her emerald eyes and placed her hand gently over her chest. Walking humbly over to her, Pit's father held her tightly. "I pray that he never loses that child-like spark.."

"He will be protected; I will ensure that my dear. He has so many great opportunities ahead of him." He rubbed her arm in comforted before continuing, "However, we must all lose that spark one day my dear, it is part of becoming an adult. We must sacrifice our hope for caution and our dreams for a mere chance of happiness." Breathing in the frosty air she leaned her head against his shoulder and spoke,

"That's exactly why I hope he never loses his spark.. The moment he does is when he loses his dreams." The pair of them crawled into their spaciously comfy bed and held each other closely before they fell asleep contently, not a single worry plaguing them from their sleep.

Pit's cobalt eyes flashed open when he heard a rather loud crash from the living room. Barefoot, he ran to find his father smiling calmly above a fallen metal helmet near the entryway.

"Don't worry son, it was just an accident, I'm okay." He dressed in many plates of armor covering his body along with a long sword tied around his waist. Kneeling down to his half-conscious son he softly spoke, "I'm going to go to work now, okay? Keep your mother safe alright? And don't dig any more holes in the backyard." Running his thick fingers through his only son's hair he then proceeded to give the mother a gently kiss. Though his smile had fooled his son, his wife could see his pain beneath the plastered on grin; He was going to war.

Underworld troops had been causing much mayhem in the past few weeks and as a General he vowed to protect it. Pit's mother looked tearfully at him wondering if he would return to his family alive.

By dawn the horrific sound of men's screams of pain could be heard from anywhere in the town. Underworld troops began flooding in the town ruthlessly, the army was falling fast. The house trembled as many vases began to fall from their exquisite stands. Holding her 6-year-old son, she walked carefully down to the basement, where they could take shelter.

"Where's daddy? " The little boy breathed in the still darkness.

"It will be alright dear, daddy will come home.." Clutching her child close to her, she scrunched her eyes, pushing her worries deep within her heart, as if to keep the fear away from Pit.

"Mommy, I don't like being down here, it's dark and smells funny." Rubbing his head she tried to brush his agitated heart into a sense of calmness.

"I know darling but it won't always be like this; it's only for a little while."

Once absolute silence was certain she and her innocent son made their way back into the house to find everything completely wrecked. Flipping over the torn and tattered couch, she and her son sat wordless upon it.

"W-where's daddy?" At that moment a high-ranked solider entered the trashed house, removing his helmet. His face was somber while his voice trembled,

"I regret to inform you that your husband has been 'finished' by Underworld troops; I'm terribly sorry." With a salute, he pressed onward to inform other families of the same heart-shattering news.

"Where's daddy mommy?" Tugging on her toga, tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Blankly staring into nothingness she dryly replied,

"Daddy isn't coming home," Perking back up, Pit then said,

"Will he be home tomorrow?" Looking at her innocent son she spoke shakily,

"No, he won't.. Ever return…" His eyes wide in shock, Pit cried out loudly,

"But who will watch the stars with us?! Why isn't he coming home?! Is it because I dug those pits? Does he not love us anymore!? Daddy! DADDY!" Grasping onto her only family, she fell to the dirtied floor and allowed her sorrow to flee down her rosy cheeks.

Nearly six months had passed and they lost everything due to no source of income. On the bitterly unforgiving streets the skinny mother held her son to her, trying to keep both of them warm in the chilly night. She weakly handed her son a scrap of bread she managed to find earlier that day.

"No mom, it's your turn, I was fed last time.." Her filthy face only shook slowly in protest and proceeded to softly press the bread in his mouth. The stars twinkled innocently, providing the mother with a pleasant thought.

"E-each one o-of those s-stars is how much h-hope there is," She whispered to him, her rotting teeth chattering away. "K-keep going to sc-chool okay? You'll have a better chance to succeed.."

"But e-everyone mak-kes fun of me for smelling b-bad.. a-and wearing the s-same clothes.." She grasped onto him tighter and slowly spoke,

"It won't a-always be like this.."

A few more days had passed and his mother became terribly ill. He pleaded for anyone to help her but they only turned a blind eye. His birth-giver never made good connections with the town when she was married. Leaving his mother in a shady bush to rest, he walked to school, looking like death.

Sitting at a table, trying his best to read when a group of young, clean boys pranced up to him. The tallest and oldest had black hair with piercing blue eyes while the other two where blonde twins with brown eyes.

"Aww is someone behind in his classes?" Swiftly grabbing the book, he raised it far above his heads, teasing Pit.

"Give it back Epithetikos." Pit spoke, destitute.

"What's the matter? Not strong enough to fight back?" Glancing down at his anorexic body, Pit fell to the floor, out of energy. The twins mirrored their own devilish grins, sharing the same thought. In synchronization, they began to repeatedly kick Pit. Groaning in pain, Pit begged them to cease their movements. "That's it! Beg, BEG!" The black-haired boy jumped atop of him and began to choke him. Without energy Pit stared blankly at the bully. "BEG!" Turning a shade of blue, Pit stopped moving. "You're no fun.." Easing up, he and the twins left the fatherless boy unconscious.

After smuggling food from the garbage, Pit walked to where his mother was left, looking up at the night sky. With one shaky hand he reached up to try and grasp the stars. Pit heard the sound of footsteps behind him to find none other than the three horrible kids. The twins ran swiftly up to Pit breathing,

"We have the medicine for your mother, follow us!" Dropping what little food he was carrying he obeyed and followed them to the school rooftop.

"Where's the medicine?" Grabbing him by his arms, the twins began to giggle. Epithetikos then spoke,

"Oh there isn't any," grinning an unnaturally twisted smile he pushed Pit off the roof swiftly, the twins releasing him at the perfect moment. "Let's see you touch the stars now!" Reaching for the sky once more, he felt his body, weightless until he felt the hard ground beneath him, then nothing at all.

A year had passed and Pit had almost fully recovered from his injuries. It must have been a miracle from the Goddess of Light that had saved him. Often times he didn't go to class and began to admire the little things in life. The moment he reached for the stars was when he realized how badly he wanted to grasp onto life. Pit wanted to see all the beauty he had been deprived of. Examining an elegant white lily among the grass he breathed deeply pondering when things would 'get better'.

"These really are beautiful flowers.." Looking up toward the blue sky he smiled weakly; it was a beautiful day full of promise. Regardless of the current situation, he had held onto his hope of shaping his own destiny.

Upon returning to his mother that bracingly chilly night, he looked her with somber cobalt eyes.

"T-take me to the hill.. please…"

"We really shouldn't move you if we can help it.."

"Please… I'm begging you…" Dragging her sick body up to the hill which they used to star gaze at, Pit looked gravely upon his sick mother. Trying to forget about the searing pain in his torso, he lied her down, supporting her light head. Not wishing to worry her, he never spoke of the day he was pushed off the roof. "I-I'm in so much pain… My son.. Can I ask a favor of you?" Kneeling beside her, tearful he nodded. "Take this dagger and kill me." Closing her eyes she placed a large dagger in his small hands. "There is nothing more I can do for you in this life…"

"M-mother please… Don't make me do this.. I have no one else in this world.." Shaking her head she pointed up at the sky.

"You have her, the Goddess of Light who has watched over you.. Thank her for your life everyday and keep trying your best…"

"I don't have to thank her! I thank _you_! _You_ are my mother! How can I have faith in something I cannot see?!" His eyes dripping with hot tears, they landed upon his mother's skeletal face.

"I prayed to her to be blessed with a child. My body was sterile until I did so.. I was blessed with such a beautiful baby boy.. You, my son… Live on.. Fight on.. And never, ever forget who you are.." Closing her eyes she whispered, "I'm ready." Screaming in protest, Pit plunged the dagger into his mother's tenderly weak heart, delivering her final wish. Sticky blood showered him in warmth while he looked up toward the sky, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"I will.. LIVE! I will live on for her! For my family!"

The scrawny boy buried his loving mother upon that hilltop and would visit it every day, telling her of the day's events. Every day he thank the Goddess of Light for giving him life, no matter what the day had brought him, heeding his mother's dying words. Until the very end she had loved him, unconditionally caring for him.

Four years swiftly swept him by, the young boy now at the age of eleven. Digging within the school's garbage he managed to find a half-eaten piece of fruit. Tears streaming down his rosy cheeks he dropped to his knees and cried,

"Thank you! Thank you for blessing me with this meal!" Engulfing it down, the other kids watched him in disgust, pointing their greedy fingers at him. That night he lied outside the school, on the grass. He didn't bother going anywhere else; why waste the energy? Where else was he supposed to go? He felt the comfort of the night encase him in a blissful sensation. "Thank you Goddess of Light for blessing me with this night…" Often time the young boy found himself mesmerized by the swaying trees, pleased by their beautiful appearance. Though he tried to work for others, no one would hire him due to his lack of skills and dirty appearance. As his mother pleaded, he arrived at school every day, trying to get an education.

Within the corner of the small lunchroom sat Pit. Knowing full well of his social status, the others were fearful that his poverty would somehow rub off on them. His stomach pained him as he wondered to himself why he bothered to stay in an area in which he was not welcomed. The educators would always push him to make friends at the break period but in all honesty they were fearful of him too. They would even neglect Pit extra lessons because they 'didn't have time' for him. A beautiful girl with short dark brown hair slowly crept toward the pensive Pit. Avoiding eye contact, he turned his head away from her. Smiling weakly she held his hands and placed her bread within them before walking away rather quickly, pretending the whole scene never happened. His feelings of gratitude could not have been expressed through mere words. His shinning cobalt eyes looked directly at her as if to thank her not for the bread, but for acknowledging him. For the past few days the kind girl had been smuggling food for him. Though he wished he could have expressed his undying gratitude, she would always walk away too swiftly. Stuffing his mouth with as much as he could chew he tasted the wonderful plainness and his belly become painfully full.

Two years had passed and things had not improved. Being of the age of thirteen he visited his mother's grave, his body ached furiously, on the very bridge of collapse. Resting his exhausted body upon his mother's dirtied grave, he looked up to the understanding stars. He weakly outstretched his boney hand toward the calming moon only to have the breeze brush his fingertips. His visage hid beneath his arms while he held onto his lonesome heart.

"They wouldn't stop teasing me mom. Every day they beat my worn body and I think I'm becoming ill." Coughing violently he dropped to the soft grass. "I-I'm sorry.." Closing his clouded blue eyes, he felt a warm breeze brush up against his cheek. His mother was near, he could feel it. "I'll see you soon mom.." Bursting with pain, he pealed open his eyes to find an arrow had pierced his leg. Dark blood trickled out of his leg while his face grew pale. Epithetikos coolly walked up to him, the twins beside him.

"Well would you look at that boys? I think a certain loser misses his mommy! We should help his out.." The twins each held a silver shovel within their hands.

"No! Please let my mother rest!" Dragging him by his good leg, the black haired boy gripped Pit's hair and forced him to watch the twins dig away at his rested mother. "Why do you do this to me!?" Inches away from his ear, the bully whispered softly,

"When you're miserable you need someone who is more miserable then you."

"What are you talking about? You have food, a family, and shelter.." Scraping his long nails against Pit's scalp Epithetikos continued,

"You see, that brown-haired girl rejected me earlier and I simply need to vent…"

"We found her!" The twins chirped in harmony. Pulling her out they immediately covered their noses. "Ah! That's fucking nasty!" Pulling Pit toward his mother he suspended his face inches away from her decaying flesh.

"Your mother loved you, unlike mine! Mine was a dirty whore while you had the epitome of mothers! You should have protected her! You should be dead instead of her! In fact, if you miss her so much then why don't you give her a little kiss on the cheek?!"

"Please.. Don't make me do this.." Pressing a sharp blade to his back Epithetikos then threatened,

"If you don't then I'll kill you and I'll curse you forever in the afterlife." Holding his breath, Pit gazed upon his mother's moldy green flesh with a single brown worm crawling its way through her pours. Closing his eyes tightly his touched his cracked lips upon her rotting flesh. Pushing on his head, Epithetikos rubbed Pit's nose within her skin.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! MMMMMMMPP!" Pit screamed and squirmed before he puked all over his mother's face. Releasing his head, Epithetikos laughed manically. Pit gasped for air, trying to regain his sanity.

"Heh, why don't we ensure that you are always with your dear, dead mother?" Epithetikos tied his limbs together while Pit felt more blood seep out of his wounded leg. The twins threw his mother carelessly back into her shallow grave before Epithetikos tossed Pit in as on top of her.

"Please! For the good of the Goddess of Light! Stop!" The twins only mirrored their twisted grins and began to bury him alive.

"I think I'll call you Pit from now on." Epithetikos chuckled evilly. Pit sensed the increasing pressure of piled dirt upon his chest before it suddenly stopped. Surely he wasn't buried deep, the pressure was too little. Reaching out his hand he felt the warm breeze gust against his fingertips. " _It's so close."_ He thought. Brushing the layer of dirt off of him, he arose to find himself alone. Quickly he separated himself from his deceased mother and immediately began to pray.

"Please forgive me dearly departed mother.. I am sorry I have disturbed your peaceful and eternal slumber." His dry tears couldn't comply his desire to feel utter dismay and shock for his late mother. He carefully positioned his mother in a peaceful position and began to lay the earth upon her once more. Upon covering her completely he prayed once more. "O Goddess of Light, hear my words. Allow me to gain the courage to live on.. Allow me the strength to ensure that my mother may sleep in peace. Allow me the wisdom to succeed." Utterly drained his weak body collapsed upon the cold ground beside her grave.

"Oh my!" A sweet and comforting voice echoed in Pit's ears. Unmoving, he gazed upward to find the kind girl from his school. "Have you been out here all night?" Kneeling beside him she glanced over to the grave beside him. "IS THAT AN ARROW IN YOUR KNEE?" Unresponsive Pit closed his eyes, it was too early for this. "Come on! I'm taking you to my house right away! I was on my way to school but that can wait!" Yanking out the neglected arrow, Pit howled in pain, nearly fainting. The weak boy glanced over at her wiping the blood away with a cloth. Wrapping it tightly she ensured that it was stay sealed with a tight knot. She wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to carry him.

His cobalt eyes swayed with fatigue before they rested upon a very sizeable home which had flowers of all sorts planted everywhere. It almost looked like bright little fishes in a sea of a deep green. "My mother's very understanding and will certainly allow you to rest here. We don't like to listen to the gossip of others; we enjoy keeping to ourselves, so you'll be safe here." Dragging him to the nearest couch she motioned him to stay where he was, not that she was doubtful that he would do so. Coming out nearly an instant later she ran toward him and proceeded to shove pieces of bread into his mouth.

"You need to eat! You're going to die if you don't! You won't even be able to heal until you eat!" Pit was completely still, allowing her to feed him. Opening his eyes wider, he noticed that the beautifully kind girl had certainly changed over the years physically. Her hips widened while her thighs gained thickness. Her breasts had certainly filled out as well. Pit turned red as a tomato before he closed his curious eyes, thoroughly embarrassed.

The tapping of footsteps became prominent to reveal that they belonged to a very tall woman who wore her thick blonde hair up in an extravagant manner.

"Charis who is this? Why in the Gods good name is he so horribly skinny and dirty?" Looking up innocently, the kind girl named Charis calmly explained,

"Mom, this is Athoos from my school, people call him Pit though. His late father was the General and his mother just recently passed away. He hasn't eaten in a very long time and I wish to heal him until he can run again." Her mother only sighed heavily before clapping her hands together. She truly was a woman to behold. Her curves were expressed fantastically due to her ice blue toga which she complimented with several pieces of expensive jewelry. Within a few moments a humble servant bowed before her mistress.

"See to his wounds. Run the bath and fetch this poor boy new clothes. After that can you tell the cook to prepare an extra helping tonight?" Nodding in understandability, the servant left without another word. Pit gazed weakly up at Charis, speaking faintly,

"Thank you,"

After a servant had properly treated his wound he entered the bathroom, supported by a small cane. Upon entering the warm tub he felt every molecule within his body thank him for relieving the chilling pain. His very bones were warmed as if they were sprawled out in the sunlight. He sighed deeply, staring at the carved marble walls. Closing his eyes his moment of peace was disturbed by the voice of Charis. Quickly his closed his body off, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," She sat beside the tub, facing the opposite direction. "I won't peek."

"Why did you help me back in school?" Pit asked curiously, the thought suddenly popping into his mind much like a daisy in the snow.

"You looked lonely, like me. Honestly, you shouldn't have had to go through so many ordeals. Plus I kinda thought you're um.. Cute.." His face resembling that of a tomato he spoke nothing in response. "Dinner will be ready soon, so don't stay in there too long, okay?" With that she awkwardly left the room, leaving only Pit and his thoughts. Cute? Pit? He shook his head disregarding the thought entirely.

Dinner was presented upon a largely carved wooden table. The plates were gleaming with jewels among what appeared to be golden borders. Four places were set, the head of the table unseated. Within a large bowel salad with fresh tomatoes, carrots and other veggies were tossed beautifully. Upon a large plate sat an evenly roasted chunk of beef, filling the air with a sweet aroma.

"Is dad going to be late again tonight?" Charis spoke impatiently, staring at the meat.

"I'm afraid so, he said he had a patient he needed to see to tonight." Slicing the meat she served her daughter a tender piece.

"Why does he have to work so much?" She pouted.

"How else would he provide us with such a privileged life?" She pursed her lips to the meat and allowed it to melt in her mouth. Pit served himself and sat there silently, afraid to speak out of term. _Daddy isn't coming home._ Those words echoed in his mind, looping endlessly. Those words changed his life forever, they day his father never came home.

After thanking her mother for the meal she offered him a bed for the night and he humbly accepted it. The understanding stars sprinkled beside the forgiving moon as Pit lied awake next to Charis in her enormously soft bed.

"Can you not sleep?" She rolled over, facing him within the darkness surrounding the two.

"Earlier, when you said that I was lonely like you, what did you mean?"

"I don't have many friends in school and I often find myself alone in my own home."

"Doesn't your mother stay at home?"

"She does but she's generally too busy entertaining my father's co-workers. He's a doctor you see, and relationships with others are everything to her. She says that it helps him build a good reputation. Often time I get sent to my room, away from the adults."

"That must be hard."

"I don't really have a right to complain about loneliness though.." She provided a rather still air when she spoke that, as if she wished to put those words back into her mouth.

"Everyone has different strengths and breaking points; some just more than others." Oddly enough he felt warmth spread across his waist only to realize that it was her arms, holding him in a snuggly hug.

"It's funny, she's planning to marry me off soon as well.."

"What?! To who?" Turning immediately, Pit forgot his wrapped leg and groaned in pain. Holding his body still, Charis replied softly,

"She didn't say…" She didn't speak after that however she proceeded to hold him all throughout the night, ensuring that she didn't touch his leg by accident.

A few months passed much as water flows through a stream; swiftly and with confidence. Pit was welcomed within the house and kept himself to be enjoyable company. His leg had nearly healed thanks to her father who treated him every night. Upon every day at dusk he would visit his mother's grave and pray to her as well as the Goddess of Light.

"Thank you for blessing me with these kind people. Thank you for the food in my belly." Pit with his hands clasped tightly together felt the hot tears stream down his soft cheeks. "Thank you for allowing me to live. Thank you for the blessing that is Charis." Deep in his prayer, the kind and short girl stood silently behind him, smiling warmly in the dying sunlight. She placed her shaky hand upon him before he turned to meet her gaze. The two shared a comforting smile before she sat beside him. As soon as his smile grew, it disappeared just as quickly. "Charis I need to tell you something." Her heart nearly stopping in anticipation, she shakily replied,

"W-what is it?"

"I'm going to join the Army when I turn 15. I'll probably start off with small tasks but one day I'm going to become a General, like my father." Tears swelled up in her eyes before she grabbed hold of his soft hands.

"Is that what you want to do with your life?" Pit placed a hand upon her cheek and wiped her gentle tears away.

"I'm not particularly smart, nor am I especially talented. If I want to survive I need a source of income." Her earthy green eyes reflected her agitated heart while she stuttered,

"B-but you can just live with us.. Y-you don't have to-" Pit pressed a finger to her tender lips before steadily replying,

"I don't want to have to rely on you. I don't want to be a burden anymore. I understand you just want to help but I can't help but feel like I don't belong here. I feel I was meant to do something greater." Shutting her eyes, she held onto her chest as if to piece together her shattered heart. Her tears dripping down onto her beautiful white toga, her body folded into itself, closing her off from the outside world. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here forever and I certainly don't want to impose on you." Feeling as though he dismissed the conversation he stood up in preparation to leave until he felt his tunic caught upon her hand.

"Please…Be safe…" Trying to collect herself to the best of her ability she faced him once more before embracing him tightly. "May the Goddess of Light look after you.." Pit held her tightly before kissing her forehead in response.

"Don't worry about me too much, okay? I promise you I'll come back." The pair of them didn't release the embrace. They felt the comforting warmth of their souls combine filling the loneliness within their hearts.

 **Whew! That was so long to write! (Even longer to edit!) I feel bad that it's not over yet! I shall post part two tomorrow. Please tell me what I can change or improve on! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PIT'S BACKSTORY PART TWO**

 **Dear Charis,**

I apologize for not writing you sooner, I couldn't communicate all throughout training. It's funny the leaders of the squads are nicer than the bastards who nearly buried me. Training went well though, our leader often encourages me; he thinks I really have 'potential.' How have you been doing? How is the family? I do hope you haven't been too terribly worried about me. I miss your smile very much; it always did comfort me. In fact, these days it's all I've been thinking about- it's what got me through the hard times.

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Athoos (Pit)**

 **My Dear Pit,**

Your letters give me much comfort. I'm very proud of you for making it so far! I hope you continue to live happily! The family is doing well, my father as distant as ever. As for myself I've been trying to not miss you too terribly. I must admit, it's hard to do so. The place in my bed where you slept feels horribly empty but I know that one day you'll return to me. I look forward to the day you come back! Please keep doing your best!

(P.S) Don't do anything stupid!

 **Love,**

 **Charis**

**Dear Charis,**

I'm sorry that you feel that way. I don't believe I will be away for too much longer but the Underworld troops keep increasing. I'm surrounded by idiots; they just stand around and do nothing while the Underworld troops destroy the land. Every time I claim one's life I think of it as one step closer I am to seeing you. I think of this 'job' as one in which I protect the town and you. I always think of your kindness and am grateful for it every day. I probably would have died without you.. One day I will repay your kindness, I swear it.

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Pit**

 **My dearest Pit,**

It's been quite a few years hasn't it? Don't feel as if you owe me anything. Having you around the house was payment enough. You truly inspired me to keep enduring, to never give up… I hate to bring you this news but.. I'm pregnant. I believe the father to be Epithetikos. He… Forced himself upon me.. I- don't know why I'm telling you this but we've always been close.. I believe everything happens for a reason and intend to keep the baby. Please don't let this weigh heavily on you.. On another note, how is the Army? Have you made any friends? Are you being careful?

 **Yours Forever,**

 **Charis**

 **My Dear Charis,**

When I see that son of a bitch I'm going to _kill_ him. You didn't deserve that injustice. I will support whatever you choose to do with the baby. In all honesty, I'm happy you told me. I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, I have been promoted and have new responsibilities. What are you going to name it? Are you hoping for a boy or a girl? Heh, I'm sure either will be just like you. I can just imagine it being as beautiful as you.

 **Supporting You From Afar,**

 **Pit**

 **My Sweet Pit,**

Has it truly been 9 months already? The baby was born healthy and has _his_ hair, however he was blessed with my eyes. I named him Athoos.. He's so innocent and carefree.. I hope your new job is going well! I also do hope you pay us a visit! Although Epithetikos and I are now married.. You see I have become of age to leave the house and I couldn't support the child on my own.. The bastard doesn't hold my heart though.. The only person who was able to captivate me was you.. Once you come back I would like to.. Have a family with you.. We can run away together with the baby and start a new life somewhere far, far away.

 **Eternally Yours,**

 **Charis**

 **Addressed to Mrs. Charis,**

I regret to inform you that General Athoos has died in action. Our records indicate that he has no living family therefore we addressed this letter to you. You will be honored as his family and will receive the amount he had made.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Management**

 **I feel bad that this was short but I see this as more of a transition 'chapter'. :D Please write reviews and tell me what I can improve on or change! ^w^ After this I will post part three which will be the final piece!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I? Why is everything so bright? I feel a fluffy comfort all around me.. As if I'm on a cloud.._ Slowly I opened my eyes and my body instantly paralyzed with fear. I was suspended thousands of feet above thick clouds. _Am I dreaming?_

"Oh good, you're awake!" A chipper voice sounded off. A very tall and curvy woman appeared in front me. "I feared that you would never awaken!" I couldn't help but stare into her calming eyes; they bared a striking resemblance to Charis's. Her short earthy green hair was vibrant with life; almost like the grass of Earth touching the first light of day.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the cloudy void.

"You are in Skyworld my dear Athoos." Many questions suddenly buzzed angrily within my mind like a nest of bees. They all rushed through me while my hands trembled with fear.

"S-Skyworld?"

"Indeed. I see your memory hasn't returned yet, which is understandable, the shock of death is very powerful." _Death_ _that's impossible! How did I even die?!_

"W-wait, you mean I'm- dead?!" She gave me a perfectly calm and collected smile as if it hardly mattered. My arm tingled uncomfortably as if something has brushed up against it. As it turns out a pair of perfectly white wings were upon my back. Their softness reminded me of snow falling silently to the ground, covering everything until it is unrecognizable.

"You'll get used to it! Now I only have a couple requests if you are to remain here. Rule number one: You must never harm a human!" I was taken aback by this more than I should have. _Is she implying that she isn't human, or that I'm not human anymore?_ "Rule number two: don't make me angry!" My legs shook furiously as I carefully stood up only to find myself in what appeared to be my military uniform. I studied it closer and brushed my fingers across my chest; _I was shot here._ I closed my eyes and was taken back to my final moments on Earth.

I remember the bitter cold of the rainy night and the smell of death surrounding me. I recall the squads I controlled die before my eyes. Oddly enough some of my men didn't die at the hand of the Underworld Army. The twins from my childhood often slaughtered our own forces. They simply enjoyed the thrill of battle. I remember after the battle I was going to question their allegiance; naturally I never got the chance. Mainly I remember the ear-shattering screams of men begging for their lives. One scream however caught me off-guard. It belonged to a little girl with short brown hair that was tied into two twintails. She kept calling for her father until she was cornered by enemy troops. My legs burned terribly from running so far to get to her. She was too innocent to die right then and there. Just as one of the troop created an energy shot I blocked it with my bruised body, feeling my heart take the damage. I can remember the terror and gratefulness upon her face when I turned to face her. I wanted to give her the chance to be something I could never be. I wanted her to change that beautifully fucked up world with her concern and love. Upon opening my eyes I felt hot tears stream down my flushed cheeks. The world was unfair to me right up until the end. Who's to say it won't be just as cruel, if not more to others such like the innocent girl? I looked up at the stunningly beautiful women beside me before asking,

"Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena! I've been watching over you since you were born, you've had many people bless you with my miracles."Her soft hand then cupped over mine; I must have been more shocked then I previously thought. "Come now, I have your new clothes as well as a hot meal."

"But aren't I immortal?" I asked my brows twisted in confusion.

"Yes, and no; you can still die. When and if you die I will revive you to the state you are in now. In other words, you still need to maintain this newer body."

"Newer? What's changed?"

"Well for starters, your skin won't break as easily, you have _much_ more endurance then a lowly human and also you can fly." Slowly she helped me to my feet, my legs shaking horribly. My wings flapped randomly, trying to assist my new body. Lady Palutena giggled at my clumsiness before she helped me walk upon a transparent pathway to a nearby large temple. "This is my temple; you may come here if you have any concerns." Once I ate the perfectly scrambled eggs complimented with bacon, Lady Palutena came toward me with my new robes. She pointed her nimble finger toward a room in which I can change in. I must admit the clothes were rather perplexing. The first layer was what seemed to be a stretchy material which tightly hugged my body. The toga was easy to figure out, however tying the belt proved to be difficult for how big it was. I stepped outside my cheeks blushing horribly. I'm certain that I looked identical to a tomato.

"Aww look how cute you are!" Suddenly I thought back to Charis. _She was pregnant, that's right, was she okay right now? Is she in danger?!  
_  
"Uhm I know I just got here in all but I'm worried about someone down on earth in my old town.. Can I see them if only for a second?"

"Well most angels don't ask for work right away but sure! Just make sure you help them in some way shape or form okay? It takes a lot of energy to send you there and I don't want it to go to waste!" With the wave of her staff I was felt my wings flick open and transcend into a heavenly light.

The musty smell of freshly wetted dirt filled my nose before I could even open my eyes to see the twinkling stars above. Heh, I guess I really did reach them after all. Looking behind me I say my own grave.

 _Here lies Athoos,_

 _General and Friend_

 _Rest In Peace_

A terrible shriek suddenly filled my ear much as if someone had shoved a sharpened blade in them. I ran quickly outside the graveyard to find a young woman upon the ground with a man standing above her.

"You dirty bitch you better do what I say or I'll slit your fucking throat!" In his hand was a long dagger pointed toward the terror-struck female. _Wait, is that? It couldn't be.. Epithetikos?!_ He looked to be around twenty and with a skinny blonde female wearing questionable clothing.

"B-But I thought you said we could be together! You were gonna dump that girl you knocked up and come live with me!" Her rosy red lips trembled horribly as if the dam containing all her emotions was about to burst. Swiftly he struck her across the face with the back of his free hand. I felt every cell in my body boil with furious rage. It felt like poison slowly consuming me, enticing me with it's toxic nature until I became what I hated the most. _Not only did he rape Charis but he cheated on her as well!_ Screaming in rage, I flapped my wings furiously grabbing the young man by the arms and hoisting him far above the tearful girl.

"You son of a bitch how can you not treasure either of these woman?! What the _HELL_ is wrong with you?!" At this point Epithetikos had already wet himself and was shouting in utter shock. Hearing his screams wasn't enough though. I wanted him to feel the pain that he inflicted upon this girl, Charis, and me. I wanted to see him purely fear death and honestly suffer without comfort. _This fucker doesn't deserve the air he wastes.._ I gazed down below us, we are now suspended about 50 feet in the air. Turning around, he looked up at me with his pitiful eyes.

"Are you my Guardian Angel?" A twisted smile couldn't help but creep its way onto my face like a crafty cat who had finally cornered it's pathetic prey.

"Actually, quite the opposite; I'm going to kill you. Even if you carried around a tree to compensate the air you breathe you still would waste too many precious materials in this world. I'm quite curious.. Will you touch the stars- or fall to the pit of Hell.." Suddenly his face lit up as if he had an epiphany.

"Athoos?!" With that I released him as if I were releasing all of my childhood pain. Soon it would end much like his life. My body shook vigorously with excitement; I would be doing this world a favor. I looked deeply into his wide eyes, seeing the utter fear I desired so. There was no hope for him anymore. His shouts of pure terror echoed throughout the town then there was nothing.

"I- I ended a life…" Gliding down to his lifeless body I saw his broken neck conjured at a terrifying angle while a pool of blood surrounded his head. My trembling hand pressed against my sweaty temple before a grin slid its way onto my face. "I have given justice.."

I soared along the sky to Charis's house soon after staring at the empty shell of a human for a few more moments. Peering through the window I could hear her sobbing in the bathroom. She was holding her stomach tightly with her hair was put messily into a bun; not to mention she was naked.

"I can't do this.. I can't raise a child.. Not _his_ child… And w-with A-Athoos gone.. I have no hope for the future.."

"Charis-" I tried to speak loudly however I was shrouded in blinding light which brought me back to the temple. Two earthy green eyes pierced into my soul as soon as I opened my own.

"What are you doing?! You have harmed a human! I told you not to do that!"

"He deserved death! He raped my friend, cheated on her and not to mention what the hell he put _me_ through! He dug up my dead mother and forced me to kiss her.. He then proceeded to bury me in her grave alongside her.. HOW CAN YOU OVERLOOK THAT?!" She bit her lip in anger with her eyes expressing sorrow.

"Athoos.." A heavy silence fell between us; it reminded me of the silence that followed Epithetikos when I let him go. "Perhaps.. He deserved to die.. But leave that for _me_ to decide okay? I will forgive you this one time because you had a personal connection with him. Next time I won't hesitate to punish you. Now go to your cloud and get some rest, it's been a long day." She slowly rubbed my back as I turned to leave, it felt oddly comforting.

Upon my cloud bed I gazed up at the stars beside me. _I did do the right thing, right? Because of me that girl won't be in pain anymore.. Charis doesn't have to have his kid now.._ My mind drifted back to the twins and their devilish smiles. _Would the world be better if they were gone too? What of other kids their age? Are there kids like them? And how could she forgive me that easily? If sorry was enough then we wouldn't need the police.. Does she think I'll fuck up again?  
_  
Understandably Lady Palutena placed me under suspension meaning I couldn't leave Skyworld for the next week. She also gave me permission to use her pond to observe the human world. However I quickly found a better use: I could spy on all the terrible kids and mentally note which ones I needed to kill. However, I focused my efforts on the twins to memorize their agenda's. I couldn't let them live after what they did not only to me but how they acted on the battlefield.

I had it all planned out. First I would start with the twins then a few kids I saw that were utterly disrespectful; if I had time of course. There was one little boy who loved to abuse the animals he found while another little boy repeatedly hit his sister all that week I was observing him. Finally there was a little girl who often dug up the graves within the graveyard.

That morning I clutched onto my courage and asked Lady Palutena if I could be dispatched onto Earth.

"Do you swear to me that you won't kill anyone?"

"I swear." I even gave her a convincing smile to assure her trust.

"Hmph. I want to believe you but just in case.. I will have you assisting the army against Underworld Troops. That way you can satisfy your anger and people can keep track of you."

"Perfect." Perfect indeed, she didn't seem to suspect a thing. _The human world is rotting and I can be the one to fix that- by killing one person at a time._ That thought echoed through my mind while I was blissfully unaware of the devilish smile that seemed to spread across my face like wildfire.

"When can I be dispatched?" I asked cheerfully, trying to conceal my true intentions.

"As soon as you're ready." When she said these words an odd sense of guilt grasped me uncomfortably as if I was a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lady Palutena seemed to have so much faith in me and was willing to trust me despite my past actions. Was she truly a fool, or was she waiting for me to mess up? Regardless I was ready to carve my purpose into the human world.

"Let's do this!" I bellowed excitedly, my chest puffed out. With a giggle she raised her staff and that familiar light surrounded me once more. Immediately I was thrown into battle and I felt my whole body begin to have a panic-attack. The piercing sound of swords clashing will always ring in my ears as if they were a part of my very soul. The memory of my death swayed in my mind, blurring my vision. My breath became short and shaky while my head spin widely. _Did she plan this?_ The smell of death dominated the musty air while I tried my best to find a way out of the heated battle. Within my grasped hand I felt something with a smooth and hard surface materialize. It was a silver bow gleamed and polished just for me.

"I figured you could use a weapon and since you seemed to forget it I've taken the liberty to deliver this to you! After all it's dangerous to go alone!" Lady Palutena's voice drifted through my mind as if to guilt me into not executing my plan.

"FOR MY WIFE AND KID!" I overheard a soldier bellow. I twisted my head hard to find the source. Only one word came to mind when I heard that voice. _Dad?_ I slapped my feet hard against the ground in a sprint to only find the man currently being killed by an Underworld Mik. "Forgive me… My family…" I shot the weak troop with one fierce arrow before I gazed sadly down at the dying man. _He had a family, a kid. What will the family do now?_ _They'll die that's what will happen. They're just going to end up like me._ I screamed in a fiery rage targeting every Underworld troop in sight. I saw many things during that time some of which I may never forget. However two particular soldiers stood out to me. They were always side-by-side and seemed to mirror their movements flawlessly. _It couldn't be.._ I gazed harder to find an identical grin on their faces, almost as if one was gazing into a still pond, peering at oneself. I rushed over to them immediately before they took notice of me.

"An angel!" They gasped simultaneously.

"I can allow you the gift of flight and take you high above this battle if you choose!" The twins looked at eachother and nodded.

"Take us to the most condensed area of battle!" They ordered a look of bloodlust evident on their faces. I took one of each of their arms while the linked the remaining two. My wings felt strain unlike any muscle in my body, not only did the wings themselves feel as if they would tear right off but my back felt as if it would snap in two. "You know…" Spoke the left twin. "You look an awful like someone we used to know.." The other completed. At that moment I recalled all the times they had abused me. They pushed me off the school roof.. They dug and made me kiss my dead mother.. I only peered down at them and gave a rather twisted smirk. The poisonous anger swirled in my mind and overtook my heart quickly.

"Rot in Hell.." With that said I allowed my grip to loosen as if they last of my childhood was finally being avenged. They screamed in unison while I stared blankly at the fallen twins.

"Athoos!" I heard a shrill voice screech in my unwell mind. Almost immediately I returned to her temple bound by glowing chains around my wrists, ankles, and wings. "Athoos you have failed to follow the guidelines I have set forth. I cannot allow you to continue."

"They deserved to die! Those pieces of shit didn't deserve the air they breathed! They would have harmed more humans if they lived on!" She only raised her soft hand in response and disregarded my screams.

"I hereby curse you with the wings of Icarus and banish you into the sea." The moment she raised her tall staff my wings felt the boiling sensation of a thousand suns. It felt as if they would melt off yet when I peered back at them they had physically not changed.

"This isn't the end! Evil will overtake Earth and we will be too late!" I then felt a force draw me to the separated sea where a deep and narrow hole was created in my honor. I was cast down into the pit of despair; the chains becoming bound to the wall.

"Your name will now by Pit, so you may never forget your deed." Little did I know at that time, but this ending was the start of a new beginning.

 ****

 **There you have it, Pit's back-story! I might do more one-shots in the future but I've been pretty busy with job hunting and things of that nature! Please tell me what I can improve on or change! Thank you for your support!**


End file.
